The present invention is directed to an access plate for an auger tube of a harvesting platform having a clamping plate for clamping the access plate to the auger tube.
Large transverse augers are used on harvesting platforms to centrally concentrate the harvested crop and direct the harvested crop to a feederhouse. The augers typically comprise a hollow cylindrical auger tube having helical flights. The transversely central portion of the auger tube is provided with a number of disappearing fingers that are arranged on an eccentric axle located inside the auger tube. These fingers are used to engage the harvested crop material and propel it rearwardly into a feederhouse. Sometimes the fingers break and need replacement or maintenance. As such, the cylindrical tube is provided with circular or oblong access openings defined by an access edge. These access openings are covered by removable access plates. Typically one side of an access plate has an inwardly indented offset portion for engaging the one side of the access opening edge. The other side of the access plate is provided with access plate mounting holes which align with auger tube mounting holes in the auger tube. Nuts may be welded to the interior surface of the auger tube adjacent to the auger tube mounting holes for receiving mounting bolts. The mounting bolts pass through the access plate mounting holes and the mounting holes on the cylindrical tube and engage the nuts for securing the access plate to the cylindrical tube.
It has been found that the cylindrical tube is weakened at the location of the auger tube mounting holes and under extreme conditions, cracks may form in the cylindrical tube extending from the mounting holes. If these cracks develop during harvesting operations, the operator will typically weld small patching plates to the cylindrical tube covering the cracks. The heat from these welds further weakens the auger tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an access plate for an auger tube that does not require auger tube mounting holes, but relies on a clamping plate.
The access plate comprises a curved oblong plate for covering an oblong access opening in a cylindrical auger tube. The outer surface of the plate is convex, whereas the inner surface of the access plate is concave. When the access plate is mounted to the auger tube, the concave inner surface adjoins the cylindrical exterior surface of the auger tube. As the access plate is larger than the access opening, the inner surface of the access plate bears against the exterior surface of the auger tube adjacent to the access opening edge.
The access plate has a first side. The first side has an edge and an offset portion that is indented inwardly from the edge. The offset portion traps the cylindrical auger tube between the offset portion and the inner surface of the access plate. The access plate has an opposed second side that is provided with a clamping plate that adjoins the inner surface of the access plate. The clamping plate has two clamping plate mounting holes. Each of the clamping plate mounting holes is provided with a clip nut. The clamping plate mounting holes are aligned with two access plate mounting holes. Mounting bolts extend through the access plate mounting holes and engage the clip nuts on the clamping plate. Each mounting bolt has a head portion that is larger than the access plate mounting holes and a threaded portion that is screwed into the respective clip nut. The clamping plate is also provided with a seating offset having an outer surface that engages the interior wall of the auger tube.